1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food container, and more particularly to a foldable food container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional foldable food container comprises a cover 91 and a container body 90. The peripheral wall 92 around the open end of the container body 90 is formed with an engaging groove 920 for engaging with a frame 93 which is provided with a connecting portion 930. The cover 91 is provided with a peripheral engaging portion 94. When the container body 90 is sealed with the cover 91, the peripheral engaging portion 94 will be engaged with the connecting portion 930, and the inner peripheral edge 910 of the cover 91 will be closely pressed against the top edge 921 of the peripheral wall 92, so that the food container is sealed in an airtight manner.
However, this conventional foldable food container still suffers from the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the container body 90 and the frame 93 are assembled in such a manner that the frame 93 is engaged in the engaging groove 901 of the container body 90, and the cover 91 should be provided with the engaging portion 94 in order to engage with the connecting portion 930. Therefore, the die for forming the container body 90 has to be designed with corresponding part for forming the engaging groove 901, and the cover 91 also has to be designed with a corresponding part for forming the engaging portion 94, which makes the die complicated and increases manufacturing cost. After the container body 90 is formed, it has to manually assemble the frame 93 on the peripheral wall 92 of the container body 90, which further increases the assembling cost.
Secondly, the food container is difficult to clean since greasy dirt is very likely to accumulate between the frame 93 and the engaging groove 901, and it has to remove the frame 93 from the container body 90 in order to clean the food container.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.